


It Just Sort of...Happened

by lover_of_many_things



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_many_things/pseuds/lover_of_many_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets caught trying on Jemma's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Sort of...Happened

Skye really did try hard to resist the temptation, but how could she when everything was set up so perfectly? Jemma’s pod was open, one of her blazers was resting on the bed, and Jemma herself had been occupied examining some unknown specimen for days. She looked around for any signs of the others, but they were all otherwise occupied with one thing or another. With no more hesitation she slipped into Jemma’s pod and closed the door behind her. 

Skye immediately shrugged off her jacket and picked up the blazer, putting it on with practiced ease (It was, by no means, her first time trying on one of Jemma’s blazers in secret). She straightened out the lapels and looked in the mirror. Biting her lip and tilting her head in contemplation she buttoned the blazer.

She shook her head and unbuttoned the blazer once again, “No…that just isn’t the right look.” She took off the blazer, placed it once again on the bed and then looked around the pod. “Now, if I were Jemma Simmons, where would I keep my shirts?” Skye carefully opened a few drawers, not wanting to completely invade the biochemist’s privacy, until she found what she was looking for.

She quickly changed into one of Jemma’s shirts that had polka dots on it and buttoned it up. “Huh…,” Skye flapped her arms a bit, ” more comfy than I thought.” Just as Skye was about to close the drawer, a pile of cloth in the corner caught her eye. Skye grinned as she picked a tie and then returned in front of the mirror.

It took her a few minutes, but eventually she tied the tie so it at least looked presentable and put on the blazer once again. Skye looks herself up and down in the mirror and finally nods in approval of her choices. “Perfect.” She broke out into a smile as a thought crossed her mind.

Clearing her throat, she started imitating Jemma’s accent, “I’m Jemma Simmons and I say a lot of hard to understand science-y things like dendrotoxins and…..mitochondria. I find bad girl shenanigans thrilling, and I’m a horrible liar even if I’m adorable while fumbling for words.” Not finding enough entertainment with that, she started holding conversations with her self.

"Why Skye, you look simply marvelous in that outfit!"

"Aw, thanks Simmons, you know I just pulled something together."

"Well you’re definitely pulling it off. That tie looks amazing on you." Skye adjusted the tie a bit as she spoke. 

"Really? See, that’s the one thing I wasn’t sure about."

"I, for one, think it looks very endearing."

"Just endearing? Shame. I thought you would say sexy."

"Well I…I mean-" Skye was interrupted by the clearing of a throat and she immediately froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She turned her head and saw the real Jemma Simmons leaning against her pod door way.

Jemma looked as if she was holding in laughter, “Still a horrible accent you know.” She let out the laughs she was holding in and stepped into her pod, closing the door behind her.

Skye held her head in her hands and groaned, “How much did you hear?”

"Enough to know you think it’s adorable when I don’t know what to say in a lie, which is nice to know. Although I hope that isn’t the reason you make me lie so often; that would hardly be fair." Jemma stood in front of the mirror and looked Skye up and down. "I would have picked a different shirt, but not bad. Speaking of shirt, I came her to change since I accidentally spilled something on myself that I’d rather not be wearing the rest of the day." Skye didn’t want to ask.  Jemma walked around Skye and rummaged through her drawers a bit before finding a shirt.

She quickly changed and then reappeared in front of Skye who was still a bit too shocked to move. Jemma unknotted Skye’s tie and started to retie the fabric. As she adjusted the new knot to be tighter she left Skye with one last comment, ” You were right though; the tie? Definitely sexy.” She patted the knot gently, smiled at Skye, and walked out of the pod and back to the lab without another word, leaving Skye open-mouthed, wide-eyed, and speechless. After having a minute or two to allow her brain to catch up, Skye immediately borrowed a couple of Jemma’s tie that she now definitely planned to work into a couple of her outfits


End file.
